boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
See You Next Time BoBoiBoy
This is the last episode of Season 3 and the series. Plot The episode begins with the execution of the mission planned in the last episode, there is a chase between Adu Du's spaceship and Captain Kaizo's spaceship in the midst of the space outside Earth. Adu Du launches a rain of missiles to Captain Kaizo’s spaceship. Lieutenant Lahap then counterattacks with shots of beam ray and missiles. Some of the shots manage to hit Adu Du's spaceship. Meanwhile, Fang exits the flight deck through the door with his Perforation Power, which isn't left unnoticed by Captain Kaizo. One missile leaves Adu Du's spaceship critically impaired, forcing them to launch a capsule, containing BoBoiBoy and his friends, towards Captain Kaizo's. After doing so, Adu Du's spaceship crashes on Earth. Adu Du and Probe were not seen again. Captain Kaizo pursues them with an applause stating that he’s impressed with BoBoiBoy coming barehanded with no power bands. BoBoiBoy asks Captain Kaizo the whereabouts of Fang and the latter answers sarcastically. Fang becomes uneasy about getting discovered as he eavesdrops, though he stayed invisible. Captain Kaizo challenges BoBoiBoy’s team to a duel with the resolution of him surrendering the power bands to BoBoiBoy and friends if BoBoiBoy’s team wins. Boboiboy thinks it's unfair, for they have no powers. Later, Fang gets busted by Captain Kaizo of his betrayal on sneaking the power bands out to BoBoiBoy and friends. A one-sided battle starts unexpectedly when Lieutenant Lahap shoots an energy blast towards BoBoiBoy and friends, however, Fang saves them all by engulfing everyone with his Perforation Power thus the blast goes straight through them, not harming anyone. However, it blasts a large hole in the spaceship wall. The endless vacuum of space proceeded to suck everyone out of the ship, especially BoBoiBoy and friends since they are nearest to the wall. Fang quickly throws the power band to his friends. By witnessing Fang’s treachery, Captain Kaizo then attacks him directly to his mask, breaking it to pieces and continues with the Force Field Drive, pushing them out into an oxygen-supplied Combat Training Hall. Captain Kaizo proclaims the real battle begins here. said something before the battle.]] Captain Kaizo makes the first move by targeting Fang with his first attack. As his attack almost lands on Fang, BoBoiBoy transforms to BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and speeds up towards Fang to guard the attack against Captain Kaizo. BoBoiBoy directs an intimidating glare to Captain Kaizo that strikes him speechless, and BoBoiBoy states that he’ll be the one to prove his and his friends’ worthiness of bearing those powers. BoBoiBoy then attacks aggressively while Captain Kaizo defends himself and counterattacks with a strike that hits the floor. BoBoiBoy returns an attack to him which he manages to avoid. Captain Kaizo says he admires the spirit BoBoiBoy portrays, but nevertheless, on his own, he will lose. Fang disapproves of that statement by saying BoBoiBoy is not the only one to fight. He targets his own attack to Captain Kaizo and runs up to him while using BoBoiBoy as a boost to land a kick on Captain Kaizo and both BoBoiBoy and Fang run towards him and strike simultaneously. Captain Kaizo ends this series of attacks by swinging his sword with Fang and BoBoiBoy causing them to jump at the same time to evade the blow. The blow caused explosions to the surroundings. On the other side of the field, Yaya, Ying and Gopal decide to help BoBoiBoy and Fang fight but are stopped by Lieutenant Lahap’s Toxic Plasma. Lieutenant Lahap continues to attack Gopal after, but his Toxic Plasma was changed to Roti Canai by Gopal’s power. Yaya and Ying make the next move and attack by direct contact. Lieutenant Lahap guarded himself by eating pieces of spaceship’s steel and transforming his body to be as hard as the spaceship’s steel. His steel body repels Yaya’s fury of fists and Ying’s thousand kicks and injured their hands and feet. had his steel skin.]] The scene where Yaya and Ying are thrown away by Lieutenant Lahap’s blow, transitions to where BoBoiBoy and Fang, who also got thrown and back into attacking again. BoBoiBoy transforms to BoBoiBoy Cyclone and throws Wind Disc while Fang summons Shadow Tiger. Both attacks are evaded by Captain Kaizo. He then cut through Shadow Tiger and jumped so high that he was able to slice Cyclone Hoverboard to half. Fang used Shadow Polar Bear to attack but is ward off with Energy Fist by Captain Kaizo. At this rate, Boboiboy Cyclone and Fang were lying on the ground when Captain Kaizo quickly set up Energy Wall that pushes against them. Cyclone Drill and Shadow Hands were used to hold the wall. Meanwhile, Gopal, Yaya and Ying has trapped Lieutenant Lahap into eating and transforming into vegetable through Gopal’s idea. Firstly, Yaya used Gravity Manipulation to lift the spaceship’s broken steel pieces and Ying accelerated the throw speed while Gopal turned it into vegetables and fed it to Lieutenant Lahap which made Yaya’s and Ying’s attacks could be delivered effectively. .]] On the other scene, BoBoiBoy turns into BoBoiBoy Earthquake and summons Earth Golem to hold the wall though it is not strong enough, so for the first time ever, he summons three Earth Golems at once and progressively strengthens the force of pushing away the wall. Next, simultaneous punch from the three golems successfully breaks the Energy Wall. BoBoiBoy continues with multiple attacks with all three Earth Golem to Captain Kaizo but the latter manages to simultaneously dodge and fend off their attacks with great skill. He almost destroys an Earth Golem but Fang saves it. BoBoiBoy realises he can't control three Golems on his own so he does the Elemental Split and splits into BoBoiBoy Water, BoBoiBoy Fire and BoBoiBoy Earth again. BoBoiBoy Earth instructs BoBoiBoy Water and BoBoiBoy Fire to each control and infuse their powers into an Earth Golem, thus Water Golem and Fire Golem was created, leaving everyone in awe. Both charged to Captain Kaizo and landed a strike which is blocked after. He burst into a satisfied laughter which is unbecoming of in a long time according to Lieutenant Lahap. Captain Kaizo then attacks with Full Energy Strike and thrown Fire Golem away while Water Golem was hit by Energy Sword Movement. Suddenly, a Shadow Golem controlled by Fang attacks and almost hits Captain Kaizo. To avoid Captain Kaizo’s counterattack, the Shadow Golem dissipates then reforms behind him, catching Captain Kaizo by surprise. He manages to hit Captain Kaizo and pushed him back while in a guarded stance. Shadow Golem continually dissipates and reforms, rendering Captain Kaizo's attacks against him useless. Fang and BoBoiBoy then do a Combo attack and Captain Kaizo struggles to sustain his shield against the three Golems. They break his shield, causing a huge explosion and his mask to crack, and Kaizo is thrown against a far wall, immobile. Thus, BoBoiBoy's team victory has confirmed. .]] Then, Captain Kaizo drops from the wall and says “I admit, Boboiboy. You’re truly great.” Gopal second that and claimed BoBoiBoy is greater than Captain Kaizo but the latter replied with “are you sure?” and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, Water Golem, Fire Golem and Shadow Golem break apart, turning back BoBoiBoy Water, BoBoiBoy Fire and Fang. BoBoiBoy combines and turns back to normal. Fang and BoBoiBoy prepare for more battle though BoBoiBoy had little energy left in him. Captain Kaizo then said, “You don’t need to, BoBoiBoy. You’re truly great” Gopal expresses his disbelief. He then approaches BoBoiBoy and friends and said they have proved to be the rightful bearer of the power bands. Lieutenant Lahap responds with, “But, Captain—.” Kaizo replies, “But what? Isn’t it our mission to hunt for the powers to deliver it to those who are worthy?” Lieutenant Lahap continues, “It is, Captain, but we are to give it to our friends and allies!” “That’s why I intended to propose BoBoiBoy into joining our force,” replies Captain Kaizo. BoBoiBoy was surprised to hear it. Gopal says “Earlier you beat us, then, you’re asking us to join you… doing it as you like...” Lieutenant Lahap then says "who was it that asks you? Captain Kaizo only intended his proposal to BoBoiBoy!” Captain Kaizo then turns to Fang and says, “Not just BoBoiBoy; you too can join back into our force,” Fang replies, “Thank you Captain, but…” BoBoiBoy asks, “What is this all about? I don’t get it!” Later, Captain Kaizo returns BoBoiBoy and his friends to Earth and drops them off at Tok Aba’s Kokotiam. BoBoiBoy recalls the moment before. persuaded BoBoiBoy to join his team.]] Captain Kaizo is explaining to BoBoiBoy, “You controlled your powers efficiently. We can make use of your ability, BoBoiBoy.” “My ability? For what use?” BoBoiBoy asks. “For finding more powers and all Power Spheres there is before they fell to the wrong hand.” Lieutenant Lahap answers. Yaya says, “You were cruel, yet, you have the urge to ask us to join you!” Captain Kaizo reasons, “You guys may not agree with my way, but with a mission like this, violence is the best resolve.” “Your way is not the best resolve!” BoBoiBoy disagrees. This shocks Kaizo. Back to Tok Aba’s Kokotiam, BoBoiBoy said to his friends, “We can’t join a force like that! Although their mission is good, but their method is wrong!” Ying replies, “How about Captain Kaizo’s warning?” Captain Kaizo says, “it’s okay if you refuse to join us, BoBoiBoy, but be careful— BoBoiBoy, if I can find you, others can find you too.” Lieutenant Lahap then continues, “Yeah. Take care of your friends and your Power Sphere.” Then, the scene gets back at Tok Aba’s Kokotiam. Tok Aba and Ochobot return from grocery shopping. Ochobot voiced his concern, whether they are okay, BoBoiBoy assured him. Gopal said their mission was a success. Tok Aba then said a word of relief but then asks where is Fang. BoBoiBoy recalled the scene again. Captain Kaizo says, “Alright, we will send you back to earth, but before that, Pang, you need to make a decision. You need to make a choice between following your friends or tag along with us getting back home.” Back at the Kokotiam, Ochobot reacts to what BoBoiBoy told him, “Huh? He went back with Kaizo?” Ochobot was shocked believing it. Fang suddenly appeared, patting Ochobot's back and saying, “Not a chance, how come would I ever leave you guys?” Ochobot is surprised. “Eh? You didn’t come along with your captain?” “Why would I follow my brother? He’s already strong. I would need to take care of... huh?” Gopal, Yaya and Ying right away got angry. Fang was confused about why. “YOUR BROTHER!!??” They screamed at him. , Ying and Gopal when they knew that Captain Kaizo is Fang's brother.]] “That’s right! Isn’t our hair style the same?” Fang replies. “Why didn’t you tell us earlier, huh??” they asked and went to chasing Fang while Fang ran away. “Sorry! I forgot!” Fang said. “Can’t you talk to your own brother before letting him beat us up?!” Gopal asked. “Save me BoBoiBoy! Argh!” Fang screamed. “hehehe… Awesome!” BoBoiBoy responded. Looking to the night sky with Ochobot, BoBoiBoy narrated the last line, “I’m BoBoiBoy, the superhero of Earth. Looks like I need to prepare. There’s many of those from out there coming. (Thus,) I need to protect my friends, I need to protect the Earth and I need to protect the Galaxy." ''-The End-'' Trivia *This episode will be tagged as "Finale Episodes" on BoBoiBoy series. *Unlike the last two episodes, this was released as a full episode rather than a two-parter. *Monsta later updated this episode with English subtitles. *This IS the last episode of the BoBoiBoy series. A sequel series is currently in progress. *On TV3 Instagram, TV3 posted a BoBoiBoy picture. According to that picture, this episode will be released June 11, 2016, on TV3. *In 4:18, Probe said an English phrase, "roger and out" before crashing back to Earth after being defeated by Captain Kaizo and possibly crash landing in Indonesia near the Makassar Strait. *In the near ending, Fang revealed that Captain Kaizo is his older brother. *It is revealed that Captain Kaizo's mission is to give the Power Bands to the worthy ones. *Coincidentally, Captain Kaizo later found out that the Power Bands given by the other Power Spheres that preceded Ochobot (especially Klamkabot) are given also proven to be given to the worthy. *Captain Kaizo is now considered to be a neutral character. *At the end of the episode, Captain Kaizo is now one of the allies with BoBoiBoy and Ochobot. He also explains that “if he was able to find BoBoiBoy, then others will too.” This is also the reason why the Tengkotak Gang arrived on Planet Earth from a scene in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. *This episode has obtained 1 million views within 2 days, then it gained nearly 3 million views within the first week. *There are differences between the TV premiere and the YouTube version **When Captain Kaizo wonders about Fang's/Pang's whereabouts, Fang is standing on the ceiling in the normal state in the TV premiere, but in the YouTube version, he is in the intangible state. **The voices of Water Golem, Fire Golem and Shadow Golem are disorientated in the TV premiere to make them sound more manly, but in the YouTube version, their voices are normal. **The song Bersedia is longer in the ending of the YouTube version compared to the TV premiere. *BoBoiBoy said that he need to protect the Galaxy at the end of the episode possibly hinting the sequel series, BoBoiBoy Galaxy. *Fang's glasses is damaged by Captain Kaizo and a crack on his left lens is seen throughout the episode. However, his glasses are fixed by the time in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. *Just like how Captain Kaizo had struck Fang's mask thus damaging it, Fang had also struck a blow using Shadow Golem (alongside BoBoiBoy Water and BoBoiBoy Fire) and managed to crack his brother's mask. Both masks sustained damage predominantly on their left side in this episode. *The Season 3 Finale Episodes will have their comic book adaptation. Gallery 13301346 10154349153917280 3279159568682491953 o.png.jpg BoBoiBoy Final Episode (2).jpg BoBoiBoy Final Episode.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Finale Book.jpg The Last Battle.jpg Videos Promo Episod Terakhir BoBoiBoy TERBARU! Musim 3 - Episod TERAKHIR Jumpa Lagi BoBoiBoy. ms:Musim 3, Episod 26 id:Musim 3, Episod 26 Category:Finale Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Upcomings Category:2016 Category:Episodes